Hetalia Characters Like
by GarnetAquarius
Summary: Just a series of random oneshots that come off the top of my head. Each Hetalia character gets to meet a character like themselves, and insanity occurs. Might tie together at the end. T for certain chapters. Friendship genre may change to Romance.
1. Prussia and Zim

Prussia walked down the road. "Kesesese~ I'm so awesome!" He exclaimed, Gilbird perched on his shoulder. He had just successfully hidden Austria's sheet music.

However, there was a certain green alien that was getting irritated by the cocky Prussian.

"Silence, human worm-thing!" Zim exclaimed.

Since when did the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt pay attention to anyone's commands? He kept rambling on about his awesomeness and some blog.

Zim was just agitated. "DO NOT IGNORE THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" He yelled. Loudly.

Prussia laughed. "You're not that awesome! You're to short!"

Zim "ZIM IS NOT SHORT!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

"NUH-UH!"

Prussia proudly put his hand over his chest. "I am the awesome Prussia!" He waved off the green kid dismissively. *No one out-awesomes me."

"YOU LIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Prussia cackled off again.

The two continued to argue about who was more awesome.

Meanwhile, Spain and France watched from the café across the street.

France sighed. "Mon ami Prussia never knows when to quit."

"Yeah." Spain agreed. "That is why he's paying for this delicious lunch." Spain held up the albino's wallet victoriously. Prussia had been to busy arguing with Zim to notice it get stolen.


	2. France and Kenny McCormick

**(A/N: Don't act surprised XD. France and Kenny are both perverts and we know it. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE XD)**

France? A total pervert. And it wasn't just assumption. Every nation knew it. It was his reputation of getting laid every week.

Something that Kenny McCormick wanted badly.

Really.

Really.

Badly.

And was a reason why he looked up to the Frenchman every time he popped up on the news.

Now, came the glorious day when Kenny ran into France.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ The little boy wants to learn l'amour, non?" France chuckled.

Kenny nodded excitedly. "Mmph!"

"Alright." France said, Leading the boy off. "Now, lets start with my favorite number."

"Mmph?" Kenny confusedly questioned.

"Sixty-nine, of course!" Francis Bonnefoy happily exclaimed.


	3. Poland and Dee Dee

**REVIEW TIME!**

**surrealArpeggio: Thanks! *bows dramatically* I try! And I'm working on the grammar. At least I'm not making 5 paragraphs into one run-on sentence anymore though! Thanks for the constructive criticism! I'm also considering a reader insert series.**

**Emmygirl822: I make you laugh every time I talk to you, why am I not surprised? *grin***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_(WARNING: Contains a lot of pink, ponies, and over usage of the words "like" and "totally". You have been warned.)_

Dee Dee was quite… off-the-wall. Especially today. She was driving Dexter mad. However, knowing Dexter's hilarious accent, it's not exactly easy to take his rages seriously.

So, he decided he would call one person who might actually be able to handle Dee Dee.

The only person on the face of the Earth who could tolerate as much pink and girly stuff as his sister.

"Like, we're totally here!" Poland burst through the secret entrance of Dexter's lab, a gloomy Lithuania in tow.

Dexter grabbed Dee Dee's wrist and pulled her in front of Poland. "Dee Dee, meet Feliks. Feliks, meet Dee Dee."

"OOoooOOoo! Hi!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"Like, totally awesome outfit!" Poland pointed at Dee Dee's pink ballerina outfit.

Like usual, however, Dexter's plan just backfired.

Instead of Poland distracting Dee Dee….

….It was like two Dee Dee's were wreaking havoc in the lab.


	4. Romano and Panty Anarchy

Panty Anarchy walked down the streets, looking for someone to wake up next to.

Preferably when they're hard.

At the same time, Romano walked down the streets. Panty thought he was pretty cute. She started flirting him up. She did not expect Romano's reaction.

"Leave me alone, bitch!" He tsunderely blushed.

Panty flared. "Excuse me? F*** you!"

This flared on for quite awhile.

"Hola Romano, aw who's your little friend?" Spain asked.

Romano frowned. "She's not my friend, you bastard!"

Spain chuckled "You have the same vocabulary though!"

* * *

I'm sorry this is so cruddy, I haven't updated and I wanted someone like romano, and the first thing I thought of was PSG because of the language xD


	5. England and Death the Kid

AN: Picking out the characters is sheer epiphanies. The other half? Sitting for forever trying to figure out how the heck this chapter's going to actually work. Also, my heart goes out to Newtown, Conneticut.

Death the Kid was one for order. Order was very, very important.

A British man having assymetrical eyebrows was not very good at all.

While most people coul shrug it off, Death the Kid could not.

Symmetry was very important the the boy. Assymetry was his equivelent of unforgivable sin.

It was no surprise when the Brit began having his eyebrows randomly plucked by the teen, and being wacked with pistols everytime he resisted.

Ah, a long friendship this would be.


	6. Austria and Eridan Ampora

Some may find it a surprise they can get along so well.

They can both appear pompous and proper and very well mannered. _At first. _

One will soon learn from being in a room with them Austria dumps hot tea on Eridan every time he curses.

And Eridan wacks Austria with a saucer every time he gets tea dumped on himself.

And when this happens Austria flicks tea cakes at Eridan, whcih causes Eridan to curse...

Ah, indeed. The closest of friends.


	7. Ukraine and Fluttershy

The two got along nicely, with no quarrels.

Fluttershy would bring animals over to help Ukraine with her farming.

In turn, Ukraine would bring Fluttershy home grown vegetables and flowers.

The two would often play together and hang out when bored.

However, Russia couldn't figure out why they got so tense when he asked to join them...


End file.
